The invention relates to a connector arrangement with a first connector and a second connector, which, respectively, accommodate first contact elements or first counter contact elements, respectively, which are connected to each other, when the first and second connectors are connected to each other. The first connector has a housing with a slider displaceable along a longitudinal axis thereon and which can be displaced into a position representing the completely connected condition, after the first and second connectors have taken up a position, representing the completely connected condition, relative to each other.
Such a connector arrangement is described in DE 100 12 324 A1. One of the two connectors forming the connector arrangement has elastic arms with thickened free ends. The second connector has a sleeve portion, having a groove, in which the thickened portions attached on the elastic arms can engage. So that the two connectors cannot be separated from each other, when pulling forces act on the connected connectors, a slider in form of a sliding sleeve is arranged to one of the two connectors, which is pushed by a spring into an advanced position. When connecting the two connectors, the sliding sleeve comes with its end face arranged towards the other connector to abut the thickenings on the elastic arms and is held stationary, as the elastic arms slide on the sleeve portion of the connector, to which the sliding sleeve is arranged, and can, thus, not move inwardly. Thus, during connecting the two connectors, the sliding sleeve is held stationary starting from the advanced first position relative to the mating connector and, thus, when connecting relative to the first connector, is displaced into a second position. As soon as the two connectors have reached their completely connected position, the thickenings on the elastic arms can move radially inwards into the groove of the sleeve portion. The sliding sleeve is returned by means of the force of the spring acting thereon into its first position, so that a sleeve-like locking portion arranged thereto, can get over the thickenings and prevents these from moving radially outwards. This is achieved, even when pulling forces act on the two connectors. The above mentioned locking means arranged to the two connectors, are, therefore, represented by the sliding sleeve in connection with the groove in the corresponding connector and the elastic arms with the thickenings on the free ends, which are arranged to the second connector.
DE 197 14 459 A1 describes a connector arrangement with a first connector, having a housing, having a first end and a second end and forming a first receptacle for first contact elements. The housing, further, has first locking means in the form of engagement recesses.
The connector arrangement comprises further a second connector, forming a receptacle for first counter contact elements, which are to be connected to the first contact elements, while connecting the two connectors. The second connector comprises, further, second locking means, which are provided in the form of locking arms and hooks formed on their free ends. These engage in the first locking means in form of recesses, when the two connectors are completely connected to each other. Furthermore, to the first connector a slider is arranged, which is moved by a spring into an advanced position. This slider, as long as the two connectors are not completely connected to each other, is retained by the retaining arms of the other connector, so that it starting from a first position is displaced against the force of the spring into a second position on the first connector. As soon as the retaining arms have reached the recesses, the slider with a locking projection enters between the two locking arms and can retain these against exiting from the recesses when pulling at one of the connectors.
The same principal, as the above mentioned, is also disclosed in DE 102 42 074 B3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,410 describes a connector arrangement with a first connector and a second connector, wherein to the first connector, additionally, a slider is arranged, which is urged by a spring into an advanced position. The first connector has, furthermore, first locking means in form of a projection. The second connector has a locking arm, which is elastic and has a locking hook, which in the completely connected condition engages behind the locking projection of the first connector. As long as the two connectors are not completely connected to each other, the slider, acted upon by a spring, acts in the pushing out direction onto the second connector, so that, as long as no complete connection and contact of the respective contact elements is achieved, the two connectors are pushed away from each other.
In a similar manner DE 102 08 750 A1 discloses a connector arrangement, in which also, as long as the two connectors are not completely connected to each other and the locking means of the two connectors are not completely engaged with each other, spring means, which are pre-tensioned during the connecting procedure, are active and push the two connectors away from each other.
DE 100 12 324 A1 relates to a connector arrangement with a first connector, carrying a contact retaining element, retained pre-tensioned in an initial locking position by a spring and accommodating contact elements. A second connector is provided, having a counter contact element. The two connectors are locked to each other by means of locking means in the connected condition. In this case, a free motion is provided, so that, when further displacing the two towards each other, the contact retaining element is released from its initial locking position and the spring means become active and, thus, the contacts, connected to the contact retaining element, are pushed further in connection direction and come to contact the counter contact elements of the second connector.
DE 38 83 564 T2 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,189) describes a head light unit with a connector arrangement for releasably connecting a lamp, having a lamp base with two flat electrical connection contacts extending parallel to a longitudinal axis to current carrying conductors. This connector comprises a sleeve-like adaptor, which can be connected in bayonet-like manner to support means in form of an attachment ring, attached on the reflector. Into the sleeve-like adaptor a plug-in device can be axially inserted, which is connected to the cables (wires) of a current supply for the lamp and which device has female connectors, which interact with the connection contacts of the lamp. The lamp is held by the adaptor on the reflector. When assembling the head light unit the electric lamp is inserted through an opening in the reflector, so that the opening accommodates the lamp base. The means accommodating the lamp base are part of the reflector or are non-detachably connected thereto. The adaptor, as described above, is retained in a bayonet-like manner. In this position of the adaptor the connection contacts on the lamp base are in the correct position, in which by means of inserting the plug-in device into the adaptor, a connection to the contact elements arranged in the plug-in device is achieved. The plug-in device is secured in the adaptor only by frictional forces. Additionally, further contacts are provided, closing the low voltage circuit, which serves for activating the lamp circuit. By means of inserting the plug-in device into the adaptor, the contacts on the lamp base are electrically conductively connected to the lamp circuit and simultaneously the additional contacts, closing the low voltage circuit. This means, that the contacts of the plug-in device, coming to contact those on the lamp base, are already during the connection procedure live, carrying a high voltage. This can lead to failures.